Alive
by Agirlofmanyfandoms
Summary: James Diamond is a lonely FBI Agent who has had to work his way from the bottom. Evan is a popular girl who has had the world handed to her. When the two are brought together for a mission, James' job is to take care of her. But when the two collide, will there be sparks or a clash? (James/OC)


_"Shit, shit, shit!"_

_I ran in the pouring rain towards the dark, almost desolate building. I pulled my hood farther over my damp head. Like it would do any good now. And like I cared what I looked like, as long as he was safe._

_Once I got to the door I kicked it in. It thumped on the wall behind it, as I started to run down the dimly lit hall, shoes squeaking. My wet, right shoe turned on me and twisted my ankle._

_I fell against the wall, "Jesus fucking Christ!" I grumbled in pain, but managed to slowly get back up and limp towards the only door all the way at the end of the hall. I put my ear up and started to listen in._

_"Agent Diamond..." said a low voice. "What a pleasure to have you here with us..."_

_"Let me go," James growled, "She needs me."_

_"She doesn't_ need _you!" the man yelled. "What she needs is to give me what I've been trying to get for years now!"_

_"She's not going to." he said, "She's too smart."_

_"Smart enough to get her into this situation?" the man laughed, "She's probably on her way home right now! She's doesn't give a_ damn _about you!"_

_James shut up. I heard him sigh, as if what the man said were true._

_"I know that," he sighed, "But she's stubborn."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_I managed to knock down the door with my shoulder, "It means," I breathed heavily, taking my gun out of my back pocket. "I'm not going down without a fight."_

_"Aw, look! Her ankle's already broken!" said a figure in the back. The dim lighting made it difficult for me to see their face, but I could tell it was a man._

_"Ev," James said. "Don't."_

_"I'm not a little girl, Diamond!" I yelled, "I can fend for myself! I don't know what "facts" you've picked up over the last eight months, but me being weak it most definitely not one of them."_

_He rolled his eyes at me._

_"Oh, how cute," said the same figure as last time. This time, he stepped out into the light. James and I gasped in unison._

_"No," I whispered, "No! No, no! I thought you were on our side, how could you do this?" I limped back as he came towards me, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear._

_"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered, "You're so naïve..." He stepped on my foot, making me cower in pain, as it was the same leg as my broken ankle. He pulled the gun out of my hand and pushed me back on the wall next to James. A tear came out of my eye, as the pain crept up my leg._

_"Fuck," I cried, leaning down to try and make it better, but it didn't work. If anything, it made it worse._

_"All these months," the man said, "You've been hiding and running from the truth. From me! But this time..." he chuckled, "There is no escaping."_

_I looked to James in fear, and he looked at me with an expression he'd never used before; his eyes were softened, almost watering, and he bit his lip in fear._

_My heart wrenched and my hand wanted to reach out to his, but his hands were tied behind his back tightly._

_The five people in the room conversed with one another, giving me time to look for some kind of knife to cut his hands with. I found one in his front pocket and I pulled it out, looking up to check if they were looking. They weren't, and I started to cut the rope. I cut, careful not to hurt him, and the rope was finally off. James silently thanked me, giving me a nod, and pulled a gun out of his other front pocket, putting it behind his back._

_One of the men took me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me against the wall, his hot breath on my face._

_"Hey, honey," he smirked, and I looked over at James, who had a look of pure anger on his face. "You give me what we need, or I'll give you something you won't ever forget..."_

_"You're not touching her!"_

Beeeeep!

"Ugh," I groaned, slamming my hand down on my alarm clock.


End file.
